The Vow
by thedayislippedaway16
Summary: I stared into Hiccups eyes hoping, praying he wouldent say he forgot about me. I desperately looked into his forest green eyes and hoped he'd at least remember me, but instead, his words shattered me when he said, "I don't know you are."


1.

**AN: Happy Thanksgiving!**

I have so many fics that need to be done but this idea (along with many) kept bothering me and I had to get it down. This is inspired by The Vow but with my own twist. I changed a lot of things so whatever you dont like here, then dont read it. And yes this is a Mordan Hijack or Frostcup so if you dont like that, dont read this cause it will contain Male/Male romance. If you are okay with changes and salsh relationships, then enjoy and please spare my writing, Im not very talented. Also this is my FIRST slash fic so please ecuse how bad I make the romance and the fluff and so on.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jack, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid or other known characters that will appear in this fic. They belong to Dreamworks and those who created the characters we all know and love.

Okay, with ALL of that said, enjoy!

...

It was a cold december night and me and my boyfriend hiccup had just left the theater after watching a boring, horrible film.

"I told you not to drag me to see that movie." I said as we walked to his truck. Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I told you if you wanted to see another movie." Hiccup reminded me.

"But I saw all the other movies with Astrid or Aster and they were HALF better than what we saw."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and graped his keys when we got to his red 1976 chevy truck that his dad gave him for his sixtenth birthday. "It was your idea to go to the movies Jack." Hiccup told me. "I suggested bowling or hanging out at the mall but no, you said movies and I tried changing your mind but-"

"I changed your mind by kissing you." I said with a smirk. Hiccup opened the drivers door with a smile saying, "Exactly." he got in.

I laughed a little and got insid the passengers seat. I closed the door behind me and kissed Hiccup on the check.

"You gotta admit." I said sitting back down. "You love my kisses."

Hiccup playfully shoved me with a laugh and said, "Shut up and put on your belt."

"Sir, yes sir." I said in my most better commading impressions. It caused Hiccup to laugh. I laughed too and I put on my seatbelt. Then Hiccup started the truck and drove.

We drove until the light turned red. There were no cars around us, no one in sight. It was just us, the music playing on Hiccups truck and the snow peacefully falling covering half of Burgess in a winter wonderland.

Hiccup looked at me and said, "Becides, my kisses are better." he told me. I laughed and looked at him. "Is that right? Well, everytime I kiss you," I said, "You always go weak in the knees."

Hiccup stopped the Truck and leaned closely to me. So close I could feel his breath hit my face. "As I recall Jack," he said while he took off his seatbelt, "Last time I kissed you, you were trying to catch your breath."

I leaned in closely and whispered, "Kiss me and we'll see about that." I dared him but in reality, I just wanted Hiccup to kiss me already.

Hiccup smiled and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I opened my mouth so he can enter his tongue into my mouth. He opened his and I entered mine into his. We kept on kissing, completely forgetting that we were at a stoplight. We were in our own little world right now, just me and him.

Then out of nowhere, something hard bumped into Hiccups truck causing our lips to depart from each other. I lunged forward to the glove department but hit my head though causing me to be knockout.

My world was black for a couple of seconds before I finally opened my eyes.

My vision was blurry, I could heardly make out anything. But I could hear someone, a man, shout at me. He was asking me weather I was okay. It didnt even cross my mind what happened to me, what did cross my mind though was if Hiccup was okay.

I slowly adverted my eyes to the drivers seat and I felt my heart drop to my stomach.

Out of the front window was Hiccup, laying on his stomach with glass all over him. laying on the trucks head, bleeding from the sideof his head.

I reached my hand out to his but I was too hurt. I looked at Hiccup and whispered, Hiccup..." then I was out.

**AN: **So that was the first chapter. I hope Hiccup and Jack in character. If I have made any mistakes, just PM me or post it on the comments and I'll finish my mistakes ASAP.


End file.
